1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to color imaging technology and more particularly to notification devices for indicating when a color correction image is being viewed. The same technique has applications for all sensory technology implemented on computers where there is commercial value in notifying end-users about whether that data has been personalized or corrected for their perception.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods for color corrected digital images require the characterization of a video system used to create a digital image (source) and the characterization of a video or printing system that is displaying the color corrected image (client). This is typically done by matching the display properties of the source and client, either by mathematical transforms of respective color spaces or by forcing the source and client into a matching color state. A colorimetric system is essentially a system by which a color can be quantified. A colorimetric system can thus be used to characterize the color output of one color imaging system relative to other color imaging systems. The process of xe2x80x9ccharacterizingxe2x80x9d a color imaging system generally refers to the calculation of a color response, or input-output function for that particular color imaging system using the coordinates of the colorimetric system. A colorimetric system also facilitates transformation of color values to produce a color output in one color imaging system that matches the color output of a different color imaging system. The result of matching the display properties of the source and client is that the client is able to view the image with similar color characteristics as seen by the source author.
The tremendous popularity of the Internet has brought color imaging technology away from technicians in a single facility; and into the hands of low-involvement, mass market, consumers who are physically removed from the Web authoring process. This changes the requirements for imaging systems where previously there was no communication between content author or viewer, and no need for it. This method and apparatus address the new problem for both consumers and web merchants caused when consumers are unable to know anything about the color correction status of an image. For example, web-based shopping catalogs compete with printed catalogs for the same sales dollars. However, for web catalogs to compete effectively with their printed counterparts, they must provide consumers with the same level of benefits now enjoyed with catalogs in print. One is these benefits is color-corrected imagery consumes can trust. Thus, as color corrected images displayed over the Internet become more widely available to the general public, a method is needed to inform clients that their display system either is, or is not, currently displaying color-corrected images.
In an attempt to identify color corrected images, conventional images are color tagged with information, often in an International Color Consortium (xe2x80x9cICCxe2x80x9d) color profile format, before posting on a compact disc, web site, or other repository for later viewing, as is well known in the industry and defined by the ICC Profile Format Specification, Version 3.4-Aug. 15, 1977, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference (latest version available at www.color.org). These images may even have some special watermark or logo indicating that they are authored in a manner enabling color accurate display, such as xe2x80x9cauthored with ColorSync(copyright),xe2x80x9d or some similar logo.
Moreover, conventionally, Internet browsers, servers, and/or other image viewing software, such as Internet Explorer (version 4.01 and later) and Silicon Graphics (xe2x80x9cSGIxe2x80x9d) Cosmo Color, can look for an ICC format color profile on the client or target display for use in color correcting the image seen. These browsers or viewers might have some logo or mark or technical description indicating that they offer xe2x80x9ccolor accurate browser technology,xe2x80x9d indicating that they are enabled to display color-corrected images, under certain conditions.
Conventional approaches are generally deficient, however, in that end-users cannot rely on the above noted marks to know if in fact they are presently viewing an image in a color accurate state. For example, it may be such that the image was enabled for color correction but the browser and server technology do not enable the client to properly display the image. Conversely, the browser and/or server may be enabled to color correction for the client, but the image currently being viewed is not authored with use of ICC format profiles, or in some other way as to enable display with color accuracy. Thus, only when both the image authoring and image viewing technologies enable color correction is the image seen with color accuracy. Since conventional approaches fail to sufficiently inform an end-user client that a color correction process has actually occurred on a particular image, the end-user does not know whether a color accurate image is currently being viewed.
What is needed therefore is an apparatus and method for providing to an end user client feedback as to the color correction status of imagery shown on the client display. Although the current application of this apparatus and method relates to color-corrected imagery, a similar apparatus and method would be used related to any type of resolution or image correction, to correction of sound or auditory characteristics, to correction of feel characteristics as with the use of a joystick or other input device, or to any other human input (taste, smell), or any other correction of analog or sensory data.
The present invention provides, in a first aspect, a method for providing feedback to either a remote (i.e., physically at a different location, or connected via a client/server architecture or method), or a local (i.e., within a single location or computer) user as to color correction status of an image displayed on a system, including the steps of determining the presence of color correction information in the image, determining the state of calibration of the user""s system, and notifying the user of color correction status in accordance with the steps of determining the presence of color correction information in the image and determining the state of calibration of the user""s system.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a client based icon applet for use in indicating to an end user a state of color correction of digital images being viewed, including an icon having a first state indicating that images being viewed are color corrected as viewed and a second state indicating that images being viewed are not color corrected as viewed, and logic for determining if the image being viewed includes a color notification tag and a display device associated with the use is calibrated for corrected color display for inserting a selected state of the icon to be inserted in the digital image to be viewed.
These and other features and advantages of this invention will become further apparent from the detailed description and accompanying figures that follow. In the figures and description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout both the drawing figures and the written description.